Les amants de Meduseld
by The Lily and the Hawk
Summary: Elerrina jeune femme intrépide va au cour d'un voyage dangereux se retrouver confronté à son plus grand ennemi l'amour. Comment aimer un homme quand on est lié par le pacte avec un autre?  Partager entre deux hommes elle va pourtant devoir faire un choix.


**_Prologue : _**

_Elerrina jeune femme intrépide va au cour d'un voyage dangereux se retrouver confronté à son plus grand ennemi.. l'amour.. Comment aimer un homme quand on est lié par le pacte avec un autre?_

Partager entre deux hommes elle va pourtant devoir faire un choix entre le capitaine au coeur tiraillé et l'envoûtent seigneur des chevaux.

**_Les amants de Meduseld._**

_À travers Rohan, ses plaines et ses marais, où l'air est pur,_  
><em>Marchant calmement, vient le Vent d'Ouest, par delà tous les murs.<em>  
><em>« Quelles nouvelles de l'Ouest m'apportes-tu ce soir, ô vent errant ?<em>  
><em>As-tu vu, sous la lumière de la Lune ou des étoiles, Boromir le Grand ? »<em>  
><em>« Je l'ai vu chevaucher par-delà sept rivières, par delà des eaux grisâtres,<em>  
><em>Je l'ai vu marcher dans de vides contrées, avant qu'il ne parte<em>  
><em>Vers là où je ne l'ai plus vu, dans les ombres du Nord.<em>  
><em>Le Vent du Nord aura peut-être entendu, le son du cor du fils de Denethor. »<em>  
><em>« Ô Boromir ! Depuis les hauts murs de l'Ouest je regarde au loin,<em>  
><em>Mais tu n'es pas revenu des contrées désertes où les hommes ne sont point. »<em>

_En volant vient le Vent du sud, des détroits de la Mer, des collines de sable et de pierres_  
><em>Il gémit à la porte, chargé des complaintes des oiseaux de mer.<em>  
><em>« Quelles nouvelles du Sud, ô vent soupirant, m'apportes tu au couchant ?<em>  
><em>Où est Boromir le Beau ? Il s'est tu et j'en souffre amèrement. »<em>  
><em>« Ne me demande pas où il demeure - tant d'os y sont couchés.<em>  
><em>Sur ces blancs rivages et ces sombres rivages, vers la Mer agitée,<em>  
><em>Nombreux ont-ils descendus l'Anduin, sous les éclairs et la grêle<em>  
><em>Demande au Vent du Nord de m'envoyer de leurs nouvelles. »<em>  
><em>« Ô Boromir ! Derrière la porte du Sud, la route vers la Mer descend,<em>  
><em>Mais tu n'es pas venu des grises bouches de la Mer, avec les plaintes des goélands. »<em>

_Depuis la Porte des Rois chevauche le Vent du Nord, au dessus de chutes grondant_  
><em>Et autour de la tour, clairement et froidement, son cor sonne gravement.<em>  
><em>« Quelles nouvelles du Nord, ô puissant vent m'apportes-tu aujourd'hui ?<em>  
><em>Quelles nouvelles de Boromir le Preux ? Car il est loin d'ici. »<em>  
><em>« Sous l'ombre d'Amon Hen j'ai entendu son cri. Là il combattit moult adversaires.<em>  
><em>Son bouclier fendu, son épée brisée, c'est au fleuve qu'ils les apportèrent.<em>  
><em>Son air si fier, son visage si beau, ils l'installèrent pour le repos ;<em>  
><em>Et Rauros, les chutes d'or de Rauros, le portèrent sur leur dos. »<em>  
><em>« Ô Boromir ! La Tour de Garde regardera toujours au Nord<em>  
><em>Jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, vers Rauros, vers ses chutes d'or. »<em>

Song of Rohan (traduit par Barthélemy Melen)

**Chapitre un : Minas Tirith, cité des Hommes, Fondcombe, cité des Elfes.**

_« Le foyer est préparé, le feu y brûle,_

_L'encens est répandu,_

_Ton parfum m'envahit, puisse le mien t'envahir_

_Puis-je être auprès de toi comme tu es auprès de_

_moi. »_

Le combat faisait rage entre les orques et les armées du Gondor, Osgiliath, citadelle du Gondor étaient assaillis par les créatures de Sauron.

Boromir se trouver à l'avant-centre de l'armée et chercher à travers les nombreux soldats gondorien une silhouette qui attaquer du front gauche avec sa propre armée, son frère se trouver quand-a lui a sa droite et ne sembler pas avoir besoin de renfort. Les orques espérer percer une troué à travers les armées du Gondor pour les répartir et les attaquer plus facilement mais Boromir avait prévu cela et sonna la seconde charge pour ordonner aux hommes de maintenir leur positions. Deux autres cors lui répondirent, prouvent ainsi que Faramir et Elerrina n'étaient pas en difficulté mais pourtant il s'inquiétait, elle avait déjà beaucoup combattu par le temps mais toujours à ses côtés, aujourd'hui elle se trouvait seule. Il pria de tout cœur pour que rien ne lui arrive et sauta dans la bataille délogent toute sa rage contre l'armée de Sauron.

A l'instant même où le dernier orques fut abattu, un hurlement de joie perça l'armée du Gondor, ils avaient gagné, Osgiliath était a eux, il l'avait enfin reprise aux mains de l'ennemie. Boromir arracha l'un de leurs drapeaux et grimpa en haut d'une tour puis brandi fièrement l'étendard du Gondor, le magnifique arbre blanc, symbole de leur patrie.

« Cette cité était autrefois le joyau de notre royaume, un lieu de lumière, de beauté et de musique et c'est ce qu'elle va redevenir. Hurla Boromir à l'ensemble des gondorien. Clamons ce message aux armées du Mordor, plus jamais les terres de mon peuple n'iront à l'ennemie, la cité d'Osgiliath a était reprise... par le Gondor. »

Les soldats levèrent leur épée et hurlèrent à la suite de Boromir « Pour le Gondor ! », clamant haut et faut leur victoire.

A sa descente il chercha Elerrina mais ne rencontra que son frère Faramir qui vint le rejoindre, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Des hommes sont partie voir où était Elerrina, elle ne doit pas être bien loin, tu la connais, toujours à être là où on l'attend le moins, lui déclara son frère une fois qu'il fut devant lui. Ah et joli discours, continua-t-il en le serrent dans ses bras, clair et concis, mon frère. »

« Ça laisse le temps pour faire couler la bière, s'exclama-t-il en rigolent, faite coulé la bière ! Les hommes sont assoiffés ! Continua-t-il en braillant, pourvu qu'elle n'ait rien. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, elle est forte. »

Les soldats firent couler la bière à flots, les cadavres de l'ennemie non loin d'eux. Boromir était heureux, ils avaient repris son territoire et essuyé une grande victoire, il alla remplir deux verres et en tendit un a son frère.

« Souvient toi de ce jour petit frère, aujourd'hui la vie est belle. »

« Eh bien ! Se pourrait-il que vous ne vous fassiez aucun souci pour moi et que la bière vous tentez bien plus que de me chercher ? » Leur susurra une voix douce.

« Elerrina, s'écria Faramir heureux en la prenant dans ses bras, tu n'as rien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? » S'enquit-il la mine soucieuse.

« Comme tu puis le constater je vais très bien, se mit-elle à fredonner, avant de se tourner vers Boromir, tu as gagné une grande bataille, je t'en félicite. » Déclara-t-elle en s'approchent de lui pour poser ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Mais Boromir bien trop heureux de la savoir saine et sauve et d'avoir gagné une grande bataille, la prit par la taille et l'embrassa sur la bouche sous les acclamations ravies des soldats.

« J'ai eu peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé quelque chose, lui murmura-t-il tendrement à l'oreille après avoir mis fin au baiser. Ne me refais plus jamais ce coup-là. » Puis il reporta son regard sur son frère qui changea brusquement d'expressions.

« Qui a-t-il ? Lui demanda la jeune femme en remarquent la mine défaite de Faramir.

« Il est là » Crachat-il. Ses trois mots suffirent à faire comprendre que Denethor, l'intendant du Gondor s'était déplacé pour constater la victoire.

« Oh, ne peut-il pas nous accorder un moment de paix." Jura Boromir entre ses dents.

« Où est-il, où est le meilleur du Gondor, mon aînée ! » déclara Denethor en arrivent d'une démarche altière et arrogante.

« Père ! » Dit-il avec peut d'enthousiasme en acceptent l'étreinte de celui-ci.

« Ils disent, mon fils, que tu as eu la victoire d'une main, une main légère ! » Le félicita-t-il.

« Oh, ils exagèrent mon père, la victoire revient aussi à Faramir et à Elerrina ainsi que tous les soldats. »

« Sans Faramir cette cité serrait encore debout, vociféra Denethor, n'était tu pas chargeais de la protéger ? J'aurais du ne jamais te la confier et Elerrina, où était-elle, ne devait-elle pas te porter assistance ? »

« J'aurais pu réussir à la protéger mais nous étions trop peu, père et Elerrina était avec Boromir, jamais il ne la laisserait seule avec moi ! » Protesta le jeune gondorien en jettent un regard à son grand frère et à Elerrina qui crispait les poings.

« Oh, vous étiez trop peu, tu as laissé l'ennemie y pénétrer et la prendre à sa guise, tu renvoies toujours une piètre image à ton père, clama-t-il. J'aurais du confier la cité à Elerrina dès le début, je suis sûr qu'elle au moins, elle aurait su la garder même si c'est une femme ! » Cracha l'intendant en fixent la jeune femme.

« Ce n'est nullement intentionnel. » Murmura Faramir d'une voix charger d'émotions.

La jeune femme posa une main apaisante sur son épaule et s'apprêtait à protester mais Boromir la devança.

« Vous ne lui accordez aucun crédit pourtant il essaye de faire selon votre volonté et Elerrina est un très bon capitaine, elle s'est dirigé son armée, ne leur portez pas jugement. » Rétorqua Boromir en passent à côté de lui pour se diriger vers l'intérieur d'une pièce au mur en partie inexistant.

« Tu es un très bon second Faramir, c'est lui qui a tort de ce qu'il a dit, lui dit-elle doucement. Un jour il finira par le reconnaître et verra l'homme que tu es. »

« Merci Elerrina. » Murmura-t-il avant de partir rejoindre quelque soldat.

Elerrina lui adressa un bref signe de la main et partie rejoindre Boromir, mais s'arrêta net en entendent les propos qu'échanger Denethor et lui.

Les rumeurs étaient donc vrai le fléau d'Isildur avait été retrouver... Elle ferma les yeux sous le coup de la peur et tenta de se remémorer les quelques années de bonheur qu'elle avait passer avant que tous de deviennent noirs. Hélas, soupira-t-elle elle n'avait eu que peut d'instant de joie dans sa courte vie...

« Tu dois allez à Fondcombe. » Entendit-elle soudain alors que depuis quelques minutes, il n'y avait que chuchotement entre les deux hommes.

Elle voulu faire demi-tour mais se prit Boromir en pleine face alors qu'il sortait furieux, son père a sa suite.

« Je n'irais pas à Fondcombe, ma place est auprès du peuple. » Vociféra Boromir en attrapent la jeune femme par le bras pour empêcher celle-ci de fuir.

« Désobéiras-tu à ton propre père, hurla l'intendant, tu iras au Gondor et tu n'iras pas seul, elle t'accompagnera. »

« Je refuse qu'elle me suive, si nous sommes attaqué... »

« Vous irez tous les deux, si elle reste ici, elle sera punis pour espionnage même si elle est de haut rang. » Éructa Denethor trouvent ainsi un moyen de se débarrasser d'Elerrina.

« Bien père, finit par se soumettre Boromir a contrecœur, va te préparer Elerrina nous partons. » Continua le soldat d'une voix sèche.

_Quatre jours plus tard._

Le ciel était sans nuages et un vent léger secouer les hautes herbes des plaines vertes qui s'étendaient devant eux. Boromir, capitaine de la tour blanche et fils de Denethor intendant du Gondor chevauché sur sa puissante monture en direction d'Imladris, domaine des elfes et d'Elrond de Fondcombe. Deux de ses meilleurs amis l'accompagner Aerandir le vagabond et Astaldo le vaillant, la troisième et dernière personne de sa cavalerie n'était ni un ami ni un homme. Sa crinière auburn se refléter aux rayons du soleil en un maelström de couleur chaude. Elle portait l'armure propre des soldats du Gondor et montait fièrement sa monture, même des vêtements d'homme n'enlever rien à sa beauté, au contraire le vêtement retracer ses formes ne laissant rien deviner de leur courbe. Ses yeux d'un vert hypnotique balayer le paysage comme ceux de ses compagnons.

Imladris était bien plus belle que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Durant son enfance sa mère lui lisait beaucoup d'histoire sur cette terre mystérieuse peupler d'elfes, beaucoup de livre empiler dans les bibliothèques du Gondor rendez justice à la beauté des lieux. Les feuilles d'automne tomber autour d'eux dans un mélange harmonieux de couleur, les colonnes de pierres ceinturent la cour en un espace renfermé. Descendant de sa monture, Elerrina ne se lacer pas d'observer ce qu'elle n'avait pu voir qu'a travers les livres. Les arbres s'élevaient majestueux vers les airs, ils semblaient vivant mais une certaine tristesse se ressentait dans leur mouvement. Boromir semblait aussi nerveux que les deux autres hommes qui les accompagnaient et trépignaient près de son cheval. Ce puissant guerrier bourré de gloire était fait pour la guerre pas pour la vie de famille et la diplomatie, mais Denethor ne pouvait pas se déplacer et laisser le royaume sans intendant, il avait donc envoyé l'un de ces deux fils et le meilleur d'après les dires. Boromir avait toujours été la fierté de la famille, le meilleur et le favori de son père c'était probablement pourquoi il pouvait parfois être si arrogant et se prendre pour un roi. Il savait insuffler son courage et sa hargne au soldat du Gondor, il ne perdait jamais une bataille c'était pourquoi il était tant aimé à la cité blanche, il donnait espoir là où il y en avait peu. Sous sa cuirasse de guerrier redoutable se trouver en vérité un homme doux et aimant, seules les personnes les plus proches de lui connaissaient ses véritables peurs, son frère Faramir et elle-même en faisait partie.

La cour se retrouver cerné des différents représentants des peuples nains et elfes, pour les hommes seul le Gondor se déplacer. Un elfe s'approcha d'eux d'une démarche altière et sûre avant de légèrement s'incliner en signe de bienvenue.

« Bienvenue a vous hommes du Gondor, déclara l'elfe, je suis Elrond maître de Fondcombe, je suis heureux que les hommes ait répondu a ma requête pour une cause qui nous concerne tous. »

« Le Gondor gouverne les peuples, il est normal que nous ayons répondu, seigneur Elrond, lui répondit Boromir d'une voix calme mais néanmoins sèche. Je suis Boromir, capitaine de la cité blanche et fils de Denethor intendant du royaume et voici Aerandir et Astaldo soldat du Gondor et Tinuviel capitaine de la seconde garde de la cité. »

« Sachez qu'aucun de vos hommes ne pourra assister au conseil, seules les personnes convier le peuvent. Des chambres vous on était attribué pour que vous puissiez vous y reposez avant le conseil qui se tiendra après le repas, je vous laisse à vos occupations. » S'exclama Elrond avant de partir vers le groupe des nains qui n'étaient pas particulièrement ravis d'être ici à en juger leurs mines.

« Il n'a pas l'air de t'aimer. » Lui dit Aerandir en tendant les rênes de son cheval à un elfe venu chercher leurs montures.

« Et je ne l'aime pas non plus, lui répondit Boromir avant de se tourner vers la grande forme encapuchonner. Va dans ta chambre Elerrina, je te rejoindrais après m'être assuré que nos chevaux sont soigné, Aerandir accompagne là. »

« La confiance que tu places aux elfes fait chaud a voir Boromir, tu devrais faire preuve d'un peux plus de sympathie pour eux, nous sommes leurs hôtes, souvient-en. » Le sermonna la jeune fille avant de suivre le chemin qu'avaient pris les nains.

« Le trop de confiance attire le danger, s'exclama Aerandir. Vous connaissez Boromir et vous savez qu'il n'accorde sa confiance qu'aux personnes en qui il a foi Tinuviel. » S'exclama-t-il en la suivent.

« Elerrina pas Tinuviel. » Lui dit-elle d'un ton calme et persuasif.

O.o_o.O

« Tant que nous serons ici, tu seras Tinuviel » Lui déclara Boromir quelque temps plus tard alors qu'il se déshabillait dans des gestes rapides et précis en se dirigeant vers l'armoire contenant leur vêtement.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Vociféra-t-elle vertement en le suivent.

« Tu es ici en tant que capitaine de la cité, comme tu l'as souhaité, même si j'aurais préféré que tu ne sois jamais apparenté aux armées du Gondor. »

« Parce-que je suis une femme ? »

« Une femme ne devrait pas faire la guerre et encore moins toi Elerrina ! » Déclara-t-il soudain hors de lui en la poussant contre le mur.

Il la colla contre la surface froide, ses mains poser de chaque côté de sa tête avant de s'abaisser légèrement et d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes en un baiser brûlant et possessif.

« Tu n'es pas un soldat mais femme de soldat et tu devrais-t-en contenter. » Souffla-t-il doucement en s'écartent.

Et il partit en claquant la porte la laissant seule.


End file.
